A Rifle For Adam
by Spots on a Pony
Summary: A what happened next for The Hayburner.


A Rifle For Adam

The Hayburner WHN

By

Spotted Pony

Adam Cartwright leaned against the wagon in a state of shock, hugging the scabbard containing his new rifle as if it were his most precious possession. He still couldn't believe it. His beautiful Kentucky Thoroughbred, the fastest horse in the territory, was beaten in the Virginia City Sweepstakes race by a half-broke range pony, ridden by his baby brother and in an English saddle to boot. And after all of the wheeling and dealing he had to do to just get the horse in the race, it was enough to make a grown man cry. He thought _he was_ _going to cry_ when Joe took the Thoroughbred and traded it for the black range pony. Besides the 500 Enos Milford promised him for winning the race, Joe even got him to pay extra for the Thoroughbred rather than go for a straight trade, Enos had wanted the Thoroughbred that bad. Trading a horse that could only run, for a horse that could run _and _do ranch work, _and_ getting money to boot, was Ben Cartwright's kind of deal.

Joe walked up to his brother, clapping his hands together, with an expectant look on his face, and with a sigh, Adam handed him the rifle and scabbard. Joe smiled his thanks, removed the rifle from the scabbard, "That's a beauty," Joe said as he handed the scabbard back to him. "I already have a scabbard." Joe began to caress and admire his new rifle. It wasn't often that Joe got the better end of a deal with his oldest brother.

As Joe turned away to check on Blackie, Ben leaned toward Adam, "It looks like Joe won all the marbles this time," he growled in Adam's ear, "cinch race!"

From down the street, Lafe strode toward them. "You fellas and that animal cost me a lot of money," Lafe grumbled as he approached a sheepish looking Hoss. "Here you are Hoss," he said, as he handed Hoss some bills. "Here's what you won."

Adam eyes narrowed as he straightened up from where he leaned on the wagon and his mood changed to disbelief as Hoss accepted several bills from Lafe.

Realizing that this was going to require some explaining, Hoss elected to get away from Adam as quick as he could. "How about a beer Lafe?" he said, putting his arm around the smaller man and leading him away, "come on an' I'll buy you a beer."

As they started down the street, they were stopped by Adam's irritated, "Just wait a minute." Adam stalked up to Hoss and asked, "Just what is going on here?"

Clearing his throat as he closely examined the money he'd just won, not wanting to meet his brother's eyes, Hoss stammered, "A well, see here Adam, I put up my new saddle for security for the bet."

"But we lost," Adam growled.

"I'm sorry about that," Hoss replied.

"Let me get this straight," Adam said, disbelief clearly in his voice, "You are telling me that you bet against our horse?"

"Adam, Ol' Lafe was making such good odds, well, I just couldn't resist," Hoss replied, as he twisted the bills in his hands.

Adam then swung his arm out and dropped his scabbard. Then he tossed his hat on the ground and began to advance on his brother with his expression leaving no doubts as to what he intended to do to him once he got his hands on him.

Hoss began to back peddle and he tried another tract, "Ah, Adam, wait a minute, I'll tell you what I'll do Adam, why don't you take this money and buy your rifle back?" Hoss offered the money to Adam as the latter took off his buckskin coat. "No security," he continued as he backed away from his increasingly menacing appearing brother. He tried again with, "how about I buy you a beer?" as Adam tossed his coat on the ground and continued his advance, his hands going to the buckle of his gun belt. Lafe watched in astonishment with his hand at his mouth. "You and Lafe, I'll buy everyone a beer, ya want a beer?" he stuttered, still backing away as Adam unbuckled his gun belt and tossed it aside.

As Adam continued to advance on his hapless brother, Ben leaned against the wagon next to Joe and asked, "How much do you want to bet on this one?"

Joe grinned and replied, "What've you got to put up as security?"

They both chuckled as Hoss continued to retreat from Adam, who was now rolling up his sleeves. Hoss tossed the money at Adam and flung his arms wide as he continued to try to talk his way out of the jam he'd gotten himself into. But seeing that it was of no use, he turned and fled down the street with Adam hot on his heels.

The citizens of Virginia City were treated to the sight of the normally unflappable Adam Cartwright chasing his larger and normally known to be fearless brother Hoss Cartwright down the main street of the city. Some folks even started to place bets on whether or not Hoss could out run Adam or if Adam could beat Hoss in a fight.

Back at the wagon, Ben and Joe watched with amazement as the pair disappeared around the corner well down the street. "I didn't realize that Hoss had such a turn of speed on foot," Ben remarked. "Do you think we could enter him in the foot races in the next 4th of July picnic?"

"Naw," Joe replied, "Even food couldn't offer the motivation that Adam's offering right now."

"Speaking of motivation," Ben muttered to Joe, as he spotted Lafe surreptitiously picking up the money Hoss had dropped on the ground. "Ah, hem," he said attracting Lafe's attention and signaling him with his forefinger to bring the money to him. Lafe sighed and picked up Adam's gun belt, buckskin coat, scabbard and hat as he walked back to the Cartwrights. He laid Adam's things in the back of the wagon and placed the money in Ben's outstretched hand, before walking off shaking his head at the Cartwright goings on. Ben tucked the money in his vest pocket, hooked his thumbs in his belt and leaned back against the wagon. The two of them, father and son, just stood there, leaning against the wagon, enjoying the sunshine and each other's company.

Joe broke the silence, "It's a shame that Adam lost his rifle because his horse lost the race. He's been going on about getting it for weeks, and he hardly let it out of his sight once he did get it. And seeing how he's broke now, it'll be a while before he can get another."

Ben turned to Joe and arched one eyebrow, "Are you thinking of making it up to him by giving him the rifle back? It would be a nice gesture, seeing how well you came out of the deal."

"Naw," Joe replied with a grin. "It's not often that I get the better of Adam, and I want him to remember it for a while. His birthday is coming up in a few weeks and. . ."

"And you have something in mind?" Ben inquired.

"Yes," Joe replied, "now that I do have a good bit of money on hand, I could get him something really nice. Another rifle would be good, though I was thinking that if you or Hoss would go in with me, we could get him something a bit fancier than this one." Joe paused and Ben nodded and gave him a go ahead gesture. "Maybe something with a fancier stock and some silver plating with his name or initials on it? What do you think?"

Nodding thoughtfully, Ben responded, "That is a very nice idea Joe. It sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while."

"Yea," Joe answered, "I was hoping that I'd be able to come up with the money before he bought this rifle, but I was too late. He wanted a fancier one but his money was just burning a hole in his pocket and so he got this one. Now I can get him a fancier one. A plain rifle is good enough for me."

"I'd be glad to go in with you on getting him the fancier rifle," Ben told his son. "A custom rifle with a bit of silver flash would make a perfect birthday gift from all of us. I have Hoss' contribution right here," he added patting the vest pocket that held the money Hoss had won on the race. Ben was willing to go along with Joe, because, unknown to Adam and Hoss, he had also had a bet on Joe's mount and was willing to make it up to Adam by spending it on a birthday present. "Let's go pick it out now, your brothers are most likely half way to the Ponderosa by now."

Joe grinned at his father and as he turned to lay his rifle in the back of the wagon with Adam's hat, coat and saddle, Ben stopped him. "Better take it with you," he advised as he took Adam's pistol from its holster and tucked it behind his belt and pulled his vest over to cover it. "Just in case they aren't half way to the Ponderosa."

Grinning at each other, they made their way across the street to the gunsmith's shop where they had a pleasant time deciding what features Adam's new rifle was going to have. Selecting the barrel size and the sights was easy. The stock was a little more difficult. Maple, Oak, Walnut, or something more exotic such as Mahogany, Ebony, or something called Zebrawood. They finally decided on Ebony. They also picked out the designs they wanted for two silver plates to decorate the rifle. They also allowed the gunsmith to talk them into buying a Zebrawood presentation case for the rifle. By selecting the case for a broken down rifle, it would be easier to disguise what it was and the case could be used for something else. Ben and Joe were very pleased with their present and after paying the gunsmith, and arranging to pick it up when it was ready, they headed back to the wagon to start a search for the missing and hopefully still alive family members.

Hoss eased out of a side street and leaning against a building, he paused to get his breath. He never figured to be able to out run his older brother at any time, or to be able to think quickly on his feet, but today he was inspired. If he could get out of town before Adam got out of the trap he'd set for him, he'd get home, get some supplies and go on a hunting trip. _Get some venison or maybe that bear that was spotted hanging around the herd in the upper meadows. Nothing better than a good thick bear or venison steak as a peace offering would do to settle Adam, _Hoss thought. He figured it would take about two weeks before it would be safe to come home. Glancing all around, just in case, Hoss headed for the wagon. He wondered where his Pa and Joe were, but he got another idea as he spied Joe's new black gelding tied to the back of the wagon. Grabbing Adam's gear out of the back, he set about saddling up the startled gelding. He led the black out into the street and after checking the cinch again, mounted and urged it on. The gelding twitched his ears and thought about bucking, but feeling Hoss' weight in the saddle and hearing his growl in his ear, he reconsidered and took off down the street as fast as traffic would allow.

Ben and Joe had come out of the gunsmith's shop in time to see Hoss ride away. "Well that's one brother accounted for," Joe remarked as he watched Hoss ride out of sight towards home.

"And your other brother should be along shortly," Ben added looking around for his elder son as they made their way back to the wagon.

Ben snapped his pocket watch closed twenty minutes later. "Where could that boy be?" he muttered to Joe who squirmed on the wagon seat beside him. Joe wished he'd thought to bring along a cushion to sit on to ease his sore backside. Breaking broncs was hard on the rear and he was seriously considering making a quick trip to the mercantile to buy a cushion when he spotted Adam staggering toward them.

Although Adam didn't appear to be bruised or bleeding, he did look like he'd been in some sort of fight. His hair was messed up and his shirt was hanging open and the tails outside of his pants. His belt was undone and he was trying to do up his pants while throwing panic stricken looks over his shoulder. He made his way over to the wagon and leaned against it panting while doing up his pants and belt. He didn't bother with his shirt, which for some reason had all of the buttons missing from it. As his father and brother gapped at him in amazement he ran his fingers through his hair, slapped on his hat and pulled on his buckskin coat. Casting one last panicked glance down the street, he climbed into the back of the wagon and said, "I'm ready to go home NOWPa!"Ben shook the reins and started the team down the street. Adam leaned against the back of the wagon seat, pulled his hat down over his face and crossed his arms. Joe and Ben grinned at each other as Adam proceeded to sulk the whole way home.

Adam couldn't believe what Hoss had done to him. _Luring me into his favorite brothel was a dirty trick,_ he thought. _Although these 'ladies' were just undoubtedly as nice and as good-looking as others of their kind, they just weren't to my taste_. Sturdy peasant stock is what they'd be called back in the old country, with the stature and strength to match Hoss, which is why he preferred them. Adam would rather start off with a little wine and conversation before getting down to business, but these _ladies _apparently preferred to get down to business right away. Hoss had been trying for ages to get him to sample this particular brothel, apparently at the _ladies_ request. He felt he was lucky to get off as lightly as he did. He wondered how much _settling up _Hoss would have to do with them when he went back again. As the wagon rocked him on its way home Adam considered on ways to get back at Hoss once he got home, but was disappointed to find that Hoss had just left on a hunting trip that he expected to last at least two or three weeks. There was no way Adam could hold a grudge that long, especially when there was the promise of venison or bear steaks when Hoss returned home.

It was a month after the fiasco in the Virginia City Sweepstakes race, and Adam was tired and put out. Ben had insisted he be the one to take care some business in Carson City. Business that could have waited another day, business that he would have been glad to take care of on any other day but his birthday. Apparently everyone had forgotten that it _was _his birthday. As he walked from the barn to the ranch house after taking care of Sport, he inhaled the smells of Hop Sing's good cooking. His stomach began to growl. _At least I'll get a good birthday dinner,_ he thought as he entered the house and hung up his hat and placed his gunbelt on the credenza. As he came into the dining room, he surprised to see his father, brothers, and Hop Sing standing around the table, which held a cake with lit candles on it.

Adam suddenly found himself blinking back tears. They hadn't forgotten after all.

"Come on Adam," Hoss said with a big smile on his face, "blow out the candles so we can all dig into Hop Sing's good grub."

Adam blew out the candles and soon they were tucking into bear steaks, venison stew and fresh hot bread in addition to the cake. Afterwards they sat around the fireplace with glasses of Ben's fine brandy.

"I'm sorry about sending you off to Carson City today, Adam," Ben said as Joe excused himself and went upstairs. "There were delays involving your gift and it didn't arrive in Virginia City until today. So I had to get you out of the way long enough so that Joe could get into town to collect it without you knowing about it."

"That's ok," Adam replied with a smile as Joe came down the steps with a gift-wrapped box. "I thought that you'd forgotten my birthday."

"We'd never do that," Hoss said as Joe handed Adam his present. "This is from all of us, Hop Sing even helped out."

Adam accepted the package and removed the ribbon and paper. He ran his hands over the smooth surface of the case and admired the unusual grain of the wood it was made of. It's beautiful," Adam said admiringly.

"Open it Mr. Adam," Hop Sing told him, his eyes twinkling.

Puzzled, Adam undid the latches and opened the box. He pulled away the fabric that covered the parts of a rifle. "Oh," he gasped, as he lifted the pieces out of the box. Ben took the case off his son's lap and placed it on the coffee table. After assembling his new rifle, Adam ran his fingers over the smooth wood and admired the silver plate with his initials on the right hand side and the second silver plate on the butt with his name on it. His family was pleased with his delight in his new present as he looked down the barrel. "It's beautiful," he told his family with a smile, "thank you very much."

"It was Joe's idea," Ben told him.

"Yea," Joe said, as he tossed Adam a box of ammunition. "Let's go out and see how well it shoots."

They spent the next hour or so trying out the new rifle and having an informal contest between the four of them. When they finally went to bed that night, Adam took his new rifle with him. He was very pleased with his gift and how well it shot. He was not so pleased the next morning when he woke to find an itchy rash on his hands and on the right side of his face. At breakfast that morning, he found that Joe had the same rash on his hands, but on the left side of his face. With the work they had for the following few days, Adam wasn't able to use his rifle and the rash soon cleared up. Soon he discovered that he developed a worse rash every time he used his new rifle. After being examined by Dr. Martin, it was determined that both Adam and Joe were allergic to the wood the stock was made of. Adam's only recourses were to not use the rifle, use it only while wearing gloves and with a leather cover over the stock to protect his face, or to have a new stock made of a different type of wood. So he elected to get a pair of gloves and have a leather cover made for the stock. For several years he kept it in his room and used it only for shooting competitions where he won many prizes with it.

The End

September 2004


End file.
